Yo te enseñare
by Akane Aome
Summary: Inuyasha sufre al ser maltratado por toda la escuela por ser "feo", incluso su hermano lo molesta. Inuyasha siempre se compara con su hermano, menos preciándose. Kagome llegara a su vida y le enseñara que el es mejor que nadie... le enseñara lo que se siente estar con una mujer por primera vez...


Te enseñare

Resumen:

Inuyasha sufre al ser maltratado por toda la escuela por ser "feo", incluso su hermano lo molesta. Inuyasha siempre se compara con su hermano, menos preciándose. Kagome llegara a su vida y le enseñara que el es mejor que nadie... le enseñara lo que se siente estar con una mujer por primera vez...

/

Capitulo 1 "NUEVA"

La escuela Shikon era una de las mas prestigiadas de todo el mundo, en ella solo se admitían demonios, hanyous, exterminadores de nacimiento, monjes, y sacerdotisas.

En ella les enseñaban por clases separadas todo lo que tenían que aprender de acuerdo a su profesión. Inuyasha era un hanyou un poco raro, no hablaba con nadie y todo mundo lo tachaba de nerd y "feo". Su único amigo era Miroku un monje demasiado pervertido para su gusto, pero era una amistad verdadera.

Inuyasha tenia 23 años de edad, (su apariencia es la que ya conocemos), su uniforme consistía en una camiseta blanca, pantalones y corbata negra. Un uniforme sencillo para los hombres. Pero para las mujeres consistía en una falda negra un poco abajo de la rodilla, una blusa blanca y una corbata del color rojo, y unas zapatillas de piso.

Los estudiantes compartían habitación con otro compañero, pero nadie quiso compartirla con Inuyasha, aunque a el no le importaba en lo absoluto un poco de soledad.

Miroku entro sin permiso a su cuarto, pero parecía estar agitado, porque le costaba respirar.

-Que te pasa Miroku, parece que vienes de un maratón... jajaja, mira tu cara esta toda roja- se burlo Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado en su cama estudiando para un examen la próxima semana.

-No te burles, esas chicas no aguantan nada...- respondió el oji-azul sentándose a su lado.

-Ahora que les hiciste, las estuviste manoseando o que...- pregunto Inuyasha

-Nada solo que las exterminadoras no aguantan nada, ni siquiera un cariñito...- murmuro Miroku.

-Tú nunca cambiaras, verdad-

-Algún día, cuando encuentre a una chica que me quiera y no me haga desear estar con otra chica... jajaja... pero eso no va a pasar... ¿Y tu?...- pregunto de golpe.

-¿Yo que?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-No te hagas el inocente Inuyasha... porque no te consigues a una mujer... a una compañera-

-Tu sabes muy bien porque... ninguna mujer en su sano juicio quisiera estar conmigo- contesto Inuyasha con un tono de amargura.

-Vamos... no seas pesimista... estoy seguro de que llegara, y creo que será mas pronto de lo que crees... Ya me tengo que ir, mi clase esta a punto de comenzar... nos vemos en el almuerzo- y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el. Inuyasha se quedo pensativo ante lo que dijo su amigo. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió estudiando.

Una chica realmente hermosa paseaba por los enormes pasillos de la escuela, con cuatro enormes maletas verdes, no podía dar un paso mas, esas estorbosas maletas no la dejaban caminar decentemente, además su vestuario no ayudaba en mucho. Traía un short negro, una blusa verde sin mangas demasiado ajustadas a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas de tacón.

Miro a todas direcciones hasta que vio algo que la ilumino por dentro. "_DIRECCION_". Justo lo que estaba buscando. Entro sin tocar la puerta y metió sus maletas, se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había enfrente de un escritorio café, el hombre que se encontraba tras este la miro de arriba a bajo y la miro serio.

-Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita...-

-Higurashi... Me acaban de trasladar aquí y bueno me dijeron que viniera aquí primero para que me asignaran mi habitación...-

-Si bueno... vera, solo tenemos un cuarto disponible, pero tiene que compartirla...-

-Eso no es problema para mi... pero por su cara veo que no son buenas noticias... ¿O si?- pregunto Kagome, el hombre abrió un cajón y saco un enorme folder y lo abrió. Busco algo por un rato y después coloco una foto delante de ella. Kagome tomo la foto y pudo ver a un muchacho de aproximadamente de 20 a 24 años, cabello plateado, dos hermosas orejitas en su cabeza, y sus ojos... sus ojos la hipnotizaron por completo. Cuando termino de ver la foto se la entrego de vuelta al director y le sonrió.

-Para que me enseña esta foto, director...mmm... Naraku...-

-No me digas que no te haz dado cuenta, este es tu compañero de cuarto...-

-! Que bien!- murmuro parándose de su asiento de un golpe y colocando sus manos como si rezara. El director Naraku la miro extrañado y la miro con recelo.

-Señorita, ¿No me importaría cambiarla de compañero, podría compartir con otras personas y...-

-No gracias, estoy bien... si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que le hablara para que me ayudara con mis cosas... se podrá?- pregunto con inocencia. El director la miro con lujuria y sonrió. Hablo por un micrófono que tenia al frente de el y llamo a Inuyasha Taisho para que pasara a dirección. Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante Inuyasha...- hablo el director Naraku.

-Deseaba verme director...- contesto con cierta amargura. Miro una cabellera negra en una de las sillas pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Naraku le hiso un gesto con la mana para que se sentara en la silla que estaba desocupada, el obedeció sin decir mas.

-Te presento a tu nueva compañera de habitación...- menciono a Kagome señalándola con un dedo. Inuyasha extrañado giro su cabeza y encontró a una chica hermosa, sus ojos chocolate, su piel, su todo era perfecto. Ella le estaba sonriendo, pero el pensó que era una sonrisa falsa como todos los demás. Se paro de inmediato y fue hasta la salida, tomando las cuatro maletas sin problema. Kagome lo miro extrañada y fue tras el no antes de escuchar al director murmurar "_Que preciosidad". _

No le tomo mucha importancia y corrió para alcanzar a Inuyasha. Cuando lo alcanzo no dijo nada solo se dedicaba a observarla, pero eso a ella no le importo. Caminaron por bastante hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación mas alejada. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero. Encendió la luz y miro todo en perfecto orden. Las dos camas estaban bastante cerca, una pequeña salita, cocina, cuarto de lavado, en fin...

Escucho como algo caía y miro sus maletas en el piso. Inuyasha las había dejado caer y ahora el tenia un rostro enojado, además los brazos los tenia cruzados...

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto de golpe.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi... ¿Y tu?...-

-En verdad te importa saber mi nombre...-

-Claro, vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, y lo mas lógico es que sepa tu nombre...-

-(suspiro) Soy Inuyasha Taisho... aunque la verdad no creo que dures mucho siendo mi compañera, muchos te ofrecerán que te quedes con ellos y como muchas veces han aceptado...-

-¿Por que?- pregunto Kagome sin entender.

-Jajaja... no me digas que no te haz dado cuenta, nadie quiere estar cerca de mi, porque soy un hanyou, soy un nerd, no soy guapo como mi hermano y además no soy fuerte como el...-

-Aja... ¿Y?... Inuyasha ¿Cierto?-el asintió- Podrías describirme...-

Inuyasha levanto una ceja extrañado pero la miro de pies a cabeza. Se sonrojo al mirar sus pechos. Kagome lo observo y sonrió con sensualidad.

-Bueno... veo que no soy fea... ¿O si?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a el. Rozando sus pechos con su musculoso cuerpo. Inuyasha sintió algo en el estomago que no supo explicar. La joven azabache sonrió al ver a Inuyasha rojo. Como iba a disfrutar su estadía en esa escuela.

-!INUYASHA!- grito alguien detrás de la puerta. Inuyasha se tenso al escuchar la voz de un hombre. Pasaron pocos segundos y un hombre parecido a Inuyasha entro derribando la puerta, Kagome se giro y lo miro con desprecio. El demonio se tenso al ver la mirada de la mujer.

-Que quieres Sesshomaru...- pregunto Inuyasha como si nada.

-ERES UN IDIOTA... SAQUE 9 EN MI EXAMEN FINAL... PORQUE NO TE ESFORZASTE MAS, CUANDO MI PADRE VEA ESTA CALIFICACION, ME MATARA Y DESPUES YO REVIVIRE Y TE MATARE A TI...-

-Cálmate... yo también tengo exámenes, sabes... no puedo hacer todo tu trabajo- Kagome abrió los ojos y comprendió todo. Por primera vez en toda su vida se iba a meter en una pelea ajena.

-Podrías parar de gritar... pareces un marica...- Sesshomaru fulmino con la mirada a la mujer y camino hasta ellos, Inuyasha tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la coloco detrás de el. Sesshomaru sonrió al ver como su hermano protegía a esa mocosa.

-Vaya... esto si que no me lo esperaba... mi virginal hermanito ya tiene novia... jajaja, preciosa debes de estar ciega para estar con mi hermano...- eso enfureció a Kagome y de un empujón aparto a Inuyasha. Camino lo que quedaba hasta Sesshomaru y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de caer y la miro con recelo.

-QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA- grito el demonio poniéndose derecho.

-SI VUELVES A BURLARTE DE EL... TE ROMPO LA CARA... OISTE, AHORA LARGATE...- volvió a empujarlo y logro sacarlo de su habitación. La puerta destrozada repentinamente se reconstruyo y tuvo un pequeño resplandor rosa...

/

Kagome P.O.V

No supe porque pero en ese momento quise tomar a ese idiota y matarlo. Después de que saque a empujones a ese tal "Sesshomaru", reconstruí la puerta y como toque final la purifique para que ningún demonio con malas intenciones entrara. Me gire y vi a Inuyasha observándome. Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, rencor, tristeza... Camine hacia el y le toque la mejilla, eso pareció tranquilízalo por completo, le sonreí y lo tome de las muñecas, lo conduje hasta su cama y lo senté, camine alrededor de la cama y me senté a su lado.

-¿Y quien era ese?...- pregunte con un tono de inocencia.

-Nadie que te interese- esa no fue la mejor respuesta que pudo haberme dado. Suspire y me acomode para poder estar recostada en sus piernas. Esto lo sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Llevábamos unos minutos de conocernos pero algo en mi me decía que el era mi alma gemela y que debía protegerlo de todo y... de todos.

Estuvimos en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que decidí hablar...

-¿Porque dejas que te hablen así?... ¿Por que lo permites?- Sentí como se tensaba y su respiración se volvía agitada. No contesto y eso me enfureció. Me pare de la cama y volví a ella. No iba a dejar que nadie lo lastimara y de que me diría la verdad, me la diría. Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis manos en su cuello. Una posición realmente comprometedora tomando en cuenta que llevábamos apenas unos minutos de conocernos, pero no me importo, el era mi alma gemela... lo podía sentir, mi corazón lo sentía y el nunca se equivocaba.

-! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO... BAJATE... KAGOME, BAJATE!- empezó a gritar, me dio tanta ternura al ver su rostro sonrojado. Le di una mirada sexy y baje mis manos a su pecho. Su uniforme holgado no dejaba ver los perfectos músculos que tenia. Mire sus ojos a través de sus gafas y pude apreciar el tono dorado en ellos. Eran tan hermosos e hipnotizantes... Como alguien en su sano juicio podía rechazarlo... que estúpidas al no darse cuenta de semejante hombre...

-No me grites... solo quiero ayudarte... y tu no me lo estas poniendo fácil...-

-NO ME IMPORTA TU AYUDA NI LA DE NADIE MAS... LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE QUITES...- cada vez veía a Inuyasha alterarse, pero no me movería hasta que me contestara. Pero inesperadamente tomo mis muñecas y las alejo de su pecho. El un movimiento me empujo hacia atrás... pero yo no me quede así, igualmente tome sus muñecas y el callo encima de mi... esto lo puso aun mas rojo... no pude evitar sonreír. Ahora la posición era el arriba de mi y yo con las piernas abiertas...

-Pe...Perdón... no quise- intento incorporarse pero yo lo tome de la cabellera y lo acerque a mí. Nuestras narices rosaron y decidí hablar...

-Solo quiero ayudarte... por favor, déjame ayudarte...- mi voz sonó tan dulce que pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de contestarme cuando...

-Inuyasha... a que no adivinas... una chica nueva acaba de... en...trar- en ese preciso momento entro un hombre delgado pero musculoso, ojos color azul, cabello negro y recogido en una pequeña coleta. Ninguno de los dos se movió, porque yo aun tenía atrapado a Inuyasha con mis manos. Sonreí y conteste al extraño...

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta de eso...-sonreí- nos permites...-

-Cla...claro- como un rayo salió del cuarto dando un portazo. En ningún momento dejamos de vernos, este momento era único...

/

Inuyasha P.O.V

Después de que se fue mi hermano se fue, ella volteo a verme. No pude evitar verla con sorpresa por reconstruir la puerta, rencor por defenderme...! Yo no necesitaba que una mujer me defendiera!... y tristeza porque por primera y ultima vez en mi vida que alguien me defendía...

Después Kagome se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla, toda mi irritación se desvaneció por completo... me sonrió de una forma tan cálida, que me pareció la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo. Me tomo de las muñecas y me condujo hasta mi cama, hiso que me sentara y ella la rodeo para quedar a mi lado...

-¿Y quien era ese?- pregunto sorpresivamente.

-Nadie que te interese- le conteste, no quería que se enterara mas de mi patética vida... De repente se acomodo y quedo recostada en mis piernas, me sorprendió pero ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Porque dejas que te hablen así?... ¿Por que lo permites?- esas preguntas me hicieron irritar, mi respiración se volvió mas agitada de lo normal. Se paro de la cama y regreso a ella rápidamente pero esta vez ella puso sus bien formadas piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos las coloco en mi cuello. Se sentía bastante bien tenerla cerca, pero estaba seguro de que solo se quería burlarse de mi...

-!QUE ESTAS HACIENDO... BAJATE... KAGOME, BAJATE!- empecé a gritar, pero ella pareció no entender. Muy despacio bajo sus manos a mi pecho y lo acaricio. Sentí que estaba en las nubes...

-No me grites... solo quiero ayudarte... y tu no me lo estas poniendo fácil...- me hablo con voz tranquila

-NO ME IMPORTA TU AYUDA NI LA DE NADIE MAS... LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE QUITES...- conteste ya un poco alterado. Tome sus muñecas y la aleje de mí, la empuje hacia atrás para separarla completamente de mí. Pero ella inesperadamente tomo igualmente mis muñecas y me jalo con ella. Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, eso pareció divertirla porque sonrió. Ahora ella estaba debajo de mi cuerpo con las piernas abiertas, totalmente expuesta a mí...

-Pe..Perdón... no quise- intente incorporarme pero ella tomo mi cabellera y la acerco a su rostro. Nuestras narices estuvieron rosándose.

-Solo quiero ayudarte... por favor, déjame ayudarte...- me hablo con un tono tan dulce que sentí que me desmallaba, su aliento chocando mi rostro era un delirio para mi... sonreí, tal vez su ayuda no seria tan mala... pero alguien muy inoportuno nos interrumpió...

-Inuyasha... a que no adivinas... una chica nueva acaba de... en...trar- Si... era Miroku... tan inoportuno como siempre...

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta de eso...- la vi sonreír aun mas- nos permites...-

-Cla...claro- Miroku salió disparado de la habitación dejándonos nuevamente solos... Ese momento era único...

Ninguno de los dos hiso nada... solo nos observamos por un largo tiempo... ninguno de los dos quería moverse... o eso esperaba yo...

Inesperadamente me acerco lo poco que quedaba y nuestros labio se unieron. !Ese era mi primer beso...! Y vaya beso, sus labios se movían con mucha agilidad sobre los míos, paso su legua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar... dudoso acepte y deje que el beso se profundizara mas. Sentía su lengua jugar con la mía... explore un poco tímido su boca, pero a ella pareció gustarle porque en ese momento escuche que ella ahogo un gemido. Mis orejas al escuchar eso hiso que todo mi cuerpo explotara... quería tenerla... hacerla mi mujer... pero no podía, solo llevaba unos minutos de conocernos, pero si ella estaba interesada en mi... la haría mía...

Separe muy perezosamente mis labios y la mire con la respiración agitada, igual que la mía... Me incorpore con cuidado de la cama para no hacerle daño y salí de la habitación...

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y di un profundo suspiro... pasaron unos segundos y sentí una presencia... Era Miroku... ladee un poco la cabeza y lo mire acercándose a mi con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

-No lo puedo cree... Inu...-

-SHUUU... nos puede oír-susurre, le hice un gesto con la mano para que me sigiera a un lugar en donde nadie nos escuchara. El me siguió sin decir nada, hasta que llegamos al último piso del edificio, ahí no iba nadie así que estaba seguro de que nadie nos molestaría...

-POR DIOS... AHORA CUENTAME TODO- Miroku empezó a saltar como si fuera un niño de 5 años-Por favor Inuyasha no me tengas así...-

-Miroku...!CALMATE!- tuve que dar un muy largo suspiro- No paso nada... solo te diré eso...-

-Inuyasha no seas así... cuando entre estaban en una posición muy comprometedora... – vi como su cara se iluminaba repentinamente- NO ME DIGAS QUE...!YA!...-

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS...- no lo podía creer, en unos segundos mas Miroku estaría hablando de sexo... otra vez- Y YA DEJAME EMPAZ-

-Amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mi... yo puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas sabes sobre el apareamiento...- genial... aquí vamos- Bueno primero que nada el hombre tiene que tener su miembro...-

-MIROKU... YA SE QUE PASA... NO NECESITO TUS CONSEJOS-

-Inuyasha, tu sabes que es lo que mas vuelve locas a las chicas?-!Rayos! tenia que empezar por ahí- Veo que no haz estudiado lo suficiente... mira...-

-No me dejaras tranquilo hasta que hablemos del tema verdad...- lo vi sonreír... lo cual me decía que eso esa un !No!...- Por favor Miroku hemos tenido esta conversación mas de mil veces... ya me se todo lo que me dices... ahora que mas le vas a agregar-

-Inuyasha, solo te puedo decir que esa mujer te desea...-

-No digas tonterías, ella nunca...-

-Acaso no oliste su esencia...- !Claro que si!... y efectivamente su olor de encelo era enloquecedor... pero- Inuyasha por tu cara estoy seguro de que así fue... Amigo ella te desea, que mas puedes pedir... es una chica agradable y muy hermosa...-

No supe porque pero le solté un gruñido cuando dijo "hermosa"... Miroku se separo de mí y después me sonrió...

-Eso es Inuyasha, defiende lo que es tuyo...-

Ya no quería escuchar más, mis instintos estaban a punto de explotar, por lo que decidí irme de ahí. Camine hasta la salida y deje a mi amigo emocionado por la idea de que al fin dejaría de ser !Virgen!...

/

Kagome P.O.V  
Dejo de besarme y de repente el había desaparecido por la puerta. Ese beso me había dejado perturbada, perdida. Lleve una de mis manos a mis labios, estaban algo hinchados por el beso tan apasionado que acababa de darme con Inuyasha. Pude sentir que yo era la primera persona a quien el besaba... eso me hiso sentir una alegría inmensa, el saber que soy la primera en tocar esos labios...

Alguien toco la puerta haciendo que dejara mis pensamientos en el aire. Me incorpore de la cama y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendió ver a un muchacho de aproximadamente veintitantos años, ojos azules, piel morena, alto, fornido y con sus orejas puntiagudas... bastante atractivo, debo decir. Me miro de arriba abajo y después sonrió con malicia...

-Hola preciosa... ¿Que hace una preciosidad como tu en el cuarto de un adefesio como Taisho?- !IDIOTA!. No dejaría que ningún..."hombre" insultara a !MI INUYASHA!...

-Quien te crees para llamarlo así... Crees que porque eres un demonio puedes insultarlo...-

-Cálmate, solo era un comentario... verdadero-

-Púdrete...- dije y después le cerré la puerta en la cara. Se lo merecía el idiota, después de haber ofendido a "mi Inuyasha" era lo único que se merecía. Mire mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta que ya eran las 10:41 a.m, las clases empezaban a las 11:10 am. Abrí los ojos como platos y me fui corriendo al baño, me bañe rápidamente, me pude mi uniforme, y me arregle. Siempre he sido prevenida, así que tuve que ajustar mi uniforme. La falda negra ahora quedaba arriba de la rodilla, la blusa blanca estaba ajustada a mi cuerpo.

Tome mi mochila ya preparada y salí corriendo de ese cuarto, cuando salí pude ver a Inuyasha, al parecer se dirigía a nuestra habitación. Paso a mi lado sin mirarme, yo lo espere... ya que no tenia ni idea hacia donde ir. Poco después de que entrara salió con una mochila. Me dio una mirada dándome a entender que lo siguiera, lo cual hice rápidamente. El camino fue una pesadilla, los hombres no dejaban de decirme cosas opcenas, mientras Inuyasha lo molestaban diciendo "_Que hace Taisho con una muñeca?, TAISHO... tu no sabes usarla mejor regálanosla_", "Adefesio", "Marica", "Enclencle"... !Dios mío!, era imposible de acabar con todos los insultos... !Todos en esta escuela son unos IMBECILES!...

Llegamos a un salón bastante grande, todos los presentes fijaron su mirada en mí y en Inuyasha. Un joven de ojos azules se acerco a nosotros, por su sonrisa sincera supe que era ese tal... Miroku. Le dijo no se que tanto a Inuyasha y después se fueron. Después de eso varios hombres me acorralaron, sus vibras no eran buenas así que me tocaría actuar.

-Hola preciosa, ¿que hace alguien como tu entrando al salón con un perro como Inuyasha?- pregunto un muchacho de ojos verdes y orejas puntiagudas.

-Nada que te interese...- conteste simplemente.

-Valla... la nena si se sabe defender- hablo otro a mi espalda.

-Piérdanse Imbéciles...-

-No deberías hablarnos así... por que si no te puede pesar...- hablo otro a mi lado. !¿Por dios cuantos eran?!

-Yo te hablo como a mi se me pegue la gana... ahora quítate- dije empujándolo. Todos en ese momento me miraron. Camine hacia el salón y vi que solo un asiento estaba desocupado. Estaba detrás de Inuyasha. Fui hasta el y tome asiento.

-Disculpa, ¿Que haces en mi lugar?- pregunto una chica delgada, de cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos eran negros y fríos.

-!Disculpa!, no veo tu nombre por ningún lado, así que no es tu asiento-

-IDIOTA... QUITATE DE MI LUGAR... KOUGA!-

Poco depuse apareció el idiota de esta mañana. Camino hasta nosotras y se detuvo detrás de la mujer gritona. Me miro y después sonrió.

-Otra vez tu... que agradable sorpresa!-

-KOUGA- grito la mujer con ojos oscuros- QUIERO QUE QUITES A ESTA PUTA DE MI LUGAR... AHORA!-

-PERRA IDIOTA... ¿A QUIEN ACABAS DE LLAMAR PUTA?- me levante de mi asiento y me puse delante de ella.

-NO VEO A OTRA PUTA POR AQUI...- trate de calmarme pero esa ya había sacado premio.

-Yo si... y la tengo enfrente de mi- después de eso sentí mi mejilla arder. !LA MUY PERRA SE HABIA ATREVIDO A TOCARME!.

Furiosa tome impulso y le devolví la cachetada. Sonreí al ver que mis uñas habían dejado marca en ella. La imbécil toco su mejilla y empezó a llorar como una magdalena. El oji-azul después de ver lo que paso me dio una mirada furiosa. !Cuanto me divertiría en esta escuela!.

-¿QUE?, ¿Ya no te alegra verme?- le pregunte al ojizul con cierto sarcasmo.

-PERRA...- se acerco a mí, pero Inuyasha apareció delante de mí, y...

/

Inuyasha P.O.V

Desde que Miroku me llevo con el vi como los imbéciles de la clase se acercaban a ella, al parecer no estaba muy contenta que digamos. Su aroma estaba mezclado con odio. Vi como los parto y se dirigió al asiento de Kikyo. Cuando estuvo detrás de mí su olor golpeo mi ser. Olía a flores de cerezo un olor muy raro entre todos. Cuando llego Kikyo y la abofeteo quise matarla en ese momento, pero me detuve cuando vi a Kagome devolverle a cachetada. Sonreí por eso, vi como había dejado sus uñas en su mejilla. Kikyo comenzó a llorar y llamo a Kouga, sonrió pero la final...

-¿QUE?, ¿Ya no te alegra verme?- le pregunto Kagome a Kouga. Eso no era bueno.

-PERRA...- Vi como caminaba hasta ella y no pude más. Fui hasta con ella y me coloque enfrente de el.

-¿Taisho?... porque te metes en asuntos que no te incumben, muévete o te rompo la cara-

-!Si te atreves a tocarla te mato!- conteste con tal ferocidad que dio un paso atrás. Por primera vez en mi vida tuve el coraje para enfrentar a alguien que me molestaba.

-!NO VUELVAS A HABLARME ASI TAISHO!- su voz era cada vez mas molesta- !AHORA QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!- puso su mano en mi hombro y me empujo hacia un lado, mi rabia fue tan grande que sintió que perdía el control. Vi como alzo su brazo al aire para golpear a Kagome, en un movimiento rápido tome su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde... mi autocontrol se había esfumado...

Ahora mis ojos eran de un rojo intenso, con las pupilas azules, las marcas moradas en mis mejillas, mis uñas y colmillos crecieron mas de lo debido. !Ahora era yo el peligroso!...

Todos al verme corrieron hacia la salida... todos menos Kagome, Kouga y Kikyo. Solté un gruñido y solté a Kouga lo cual inmediatamente se puso en posición de batalla. Me lance hacia el y lo tome del cuello, el me dio una patada en l estomago. Lo cual no me causo ni cosquillas, volví a lanzarme y empecé a golpearlo tan salvajemente que me asusto. Mi mente decía que parara, que esto no nos traería nada bueno. Pero mis instintos ahora controlaban mi cuerpo. Poco después sentí algo que me hiso gritar de dolor. Mire mi costilla derecha y mi piel estaba quemada, como si hubieran acercado demasiado una antorcha de fuego. Levente la mirada y pude ver a Kikyo con las manos juntas, !LA MALDITA HABIA TRATADO DE PURIFICARME!, eso estaba prohibido.

Deje a Kouga en el piso inconsciente, camine hasta ella. Después sentí algo en mi cuello, deje de caminar y vi un collar con cuencas moradas y piedras puntiagudas blancas. Era muy extraño...

-Inuyasha, si haces algo mas te mandare al suelo...!Y hablo enserio!...- Esa era la voz de Kagome, la mire y pude ver que tenia las manos juntas, como si rezara. Así que ella me había puesto este collar. Solté un gruñido y me acerque a ella. Ahora más enojado que nunca.

-¡ABAJO!- después de que dijo esa maldita palabra caí al piso, dejándome en el piso inconsciente...

/

Inuyasha y Kagome serán aislados por un mes hasta que puedan controlarse... en ese

Espero que les guste mi nuevo finc...

Tengo más en mente pero primero me ocupare de seguir con los demás...

Gracias por seguirme...

Besos y abrazos de Akane Aome


End file.
